


【豆莲】九号房间 05

by Ryanoi



Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [5]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: mameren
Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832575
Kudos: 2





	【豆莲】九号房间 05

莲君很反常。

不过，在经历这种事情之后，还能有几个人保持正常的状态呢。

豆原想再和他说说话，对方也只是随意应付几句就不想再交谈下去，碰触更是不被允许的，他这样过度防备的姿态，反而让豆原更加紧张。自己偶尔也会陷入畸形的欲念中去，川尻饮食时因为咀嚼而活动的双唇，他下唇软绵的触感在腿间复苏，豆原移开眼神不再多看。

“我吃饱了。”川尻也不再收拾餐盘，只是把脏污的盘子和用过的纸巾随意一扔，“拜托你送去了。”

“嗯，好的……”

豆原很担心，因为他实在是吃的太少了，川尻也没有再穿来时的衣服，一直都披着那身松垮的浴袍，显得他整个人更加纤细，他颓然地倒在自己的床上，床铺也乱糟糟的，显示出一副很少整理的样子。记得还在宿舍时，无论何时去他的房间，里面一定都会收拾得异常整洁，他记得莲君是有洁癖的，但是在这里却不知何时消失了。

豆原把东西放到门边的托盘上，到时间了自然会被回收，电视机除了下达指令之外，其他的功能都无法使用。哪怕是看看最无聊的新闻也好，这室内的沉寂实在是令人难以忍受。

“莲君，你睡了吗。”

豆原的声音也比刚见到他时低了一些，川尻念及去年夏天和他初次见面的场景，那个短发皮肤略黑的少年，还带着令人怀念的青春气息，不觉间也长成了大人。

“没有，只是躺着会轻松一点。”

“……那聊聊天吧，好吗？”

除此之外也无事可做。豆原绞尽脑汁地想着话题，最后又不可避免地回到他们赛时的那段时光。

“我到现在依然觉得，能和莲君出道真是太好了。”

“…我也是。”

“遇到困难，和莲君商量的话，就一定能解决，所以…”

豆原也明白处于被保护立场的自己，是不好说这类话的。

“你不必担心的，我一定会保护好你。”

“莲君，你为什么愿意为我做到这一步？”

川尻背对着他躺着，侧腰塌陷成一段柔美的弧，他抱住了自己的手臂，蜷缩成可怜的一团。

“…只是想保护你。”

但是，那种事，如果换做别人……如果是其他人和莲君一起来到这里，他也会这么做吗？他会不会亲吻对方，给对方口交，在对方的面前自慰，甚至是将会到来的更加亲密的事……

“……因为你是弟弟啊。”

川尻理所应当地说着，因为是弟弟，因为年纪小，所以要被保护。豆原像一拳打在棉花上，闷闷的，自己这几天身体并没有受到什么实质损伤，只是心里很难受。他从来都不想做被保护的柔弱角色，只是让莲君去付出和牺牲，未免太不公平。

“可我说过，不想让莲君只当我是弟弟的。”

缺乏进食的缘故，川尻的思维也变得迟缓，豆原在他身后说着，迫使他开始回忆这句话出现的场合。那是在某一天练习结束时，其他队友都离开了，只有他们俩还在，因为排练的问题险些吵起来。

豆原汗津津的脸颊很可爱，但是说的话却相反。

“莲君是不是不相信我，是因为我年纪小吗？”

“我才没有……”

“那就说清楚，到底是哪里出了问题？”

豆原认真的态度，让川尻打从心底里喜欢。也许是出于舞蹈老师对优等生的偏爱吧，也因为这样的心态，让川尻不自觉地以上位者的姿态和他相处了。

那时的质问和现在也没区别。豆原说过，想成为自己的支撑，一起创造更好的舞台。那么现在呢，在光辉灿烂的舞台背后，他们俩被迫卷进不明不白的情色漩涡，负罪感和羞耻感整日整夜地压迫着川尻，他在这一方天地里憋闷到快失去呼吸。

“……那你想成为我的什么？”

川尻垂落在床上的手腕遮住脸，微弱地张合几下干燥的唇瓣，反问着对方。

轮到豆原愣住了，他的脑海里也只有过模糊的幻象，匆匆掠过的午夜梦境里，来自他深吻和口腔的黏腻触感，总不能忘怀。梦里会有一个完全不一样的莲君，他温柔的双臂将自己拥入怀中，细雨一般的亲吻降落在肌肤上，热烫的吐息也带着甜香，展露出温柔的笑脸，却说着最淫乱不堪的请求。

“小豆，想让你进来……”

豆原赫然从妄想中清醒，他也说不出合适的理由，只是连直视他背影的勇气也拿不出来，默默地走到莲君身边，躺下去抱住他。

“我也要保护你。”

在碰到他的瞬间，豆原感觉到对方的身体僵硬住了，这又让他的心底漫上更深的难过。川尻只是把脸埋在枕头里，另一只手按在豆原的手臂上，轻轻地拍了几下，他怕一开口就是哽咽，所以什么也没说。

裸露的后颈漂浮着好闻的气味，川尻安抚他的动作，让豆原也有了一丝困意，他想着一定不能再让莲君受伤了，接着迷蒙地陷入了梦乡。

再醒来时，已是次日的清晨。川尻很担心地坐在床上看向他，豆原刚睁开眼睛，还不太看得清，川尻很激动地喊他的名字。

“小豆，你终于醒了，你睡了好久，你知道吗？”

“嗯？莲君……现在几点了？”

“已经过去快一天了，我怀疑是饭菜有问题。”

川尻说后一句的音量明显小了许多，豆原一看，盛放着早餐的托盘已经拿来了，但是食物并没有动过。

“我吃的少一点，就没有那么嗜睡，小豆你先忍忍，实在饿了也少吃一些吧。”

“我明白了。那么今天的课题来了吗？”

川尻不自在地低下头去，没有正面回应他。豆原猜到不对，再一看电视屏幕，已经是选择过的状态了。

“莲君，为什么不等我醒来再做决定呢……”

川尻依旧一言不发，只是沉默着抬起腿，坐在他的腰腹上，长发底下的脸颊红得滴血。

“喂，莲君，你告诉我啊？昨天我们不是说过了吗？！由我来保护你…不论是什么伤害，至少这一次都让我来承担，好不好？”

豆原起初说得很大声，刚醒来他的喉咙还有些嘶哑，意识到自己情绪过于激动之后，他压低声音，用着几乎算是恳求的语气，希望可以说服面前的人。

但是川尻只是坚定地摇头，而后用手抚摸起他的胯间，生疏地刺激着有晨勃迹象的性器。

“莲君！”豆原按住了他的手，“至少告诉我今天的内容……”

川尻猛地震颤了身体，惊恐地睁大眼睛看向他，抚摸的动作也被迫停止了，他的手心还柔软地贴合着硬热的肉块，整个人像是被抽干力气，他确实一直在隐忍着难以想象的痛苦，于是他缩在豆原的胸膛上，哭泣着。

豆原对于时间的感知也迟钝了，只觉得是过了许久，川尻终于愿意同他说明清楚。

“砍断你的手指…我做不到，对不起。没能等到你醒来就做决定，也是故意的，…对不起。”

他用了很长时间才消化完川尻话里的意思，对方断断续续地揉进哭腔的辩解，也让他无法反驳。他只知道从今往后的课题要求会愈加过分，虽不致死，但是会给人带来巨大的痛苦。无论是他们当中的谁，都会备受煎熬。

“莲君，不必道歉。”

你不必为你的牺牲向我道歉。

我们从一开始就没有选择的权利，我早该明白的。

于是他尽量温和地开口——

“接下来要做什么？”

“你不想说吗？”

“那就直接做吧。”

等不到回应也好，豆原也明白川尻接受不了更多的精神刺激了，只能顺应他的想法继续下去。

豆原扶着他瘦削的肩，那份明显的骨感让他知晓了对方的憔悴。

“……嗯。”

莲君在自己的印象里，好像逐渐陌生了，他的手，曾经只会在笑闹的时候，轻轻拍打自己的肩或者手臂，现在却握着硬挺着不知羞耻的东西。那活泼可爱的声音，温柔地呼唤自己的名字，也是很遥远的记忆了，豆原甚至不能看清川尻的表情，银灰色发丝把视线阻隔得很完全，他正专心于把勃起的性器官，塞进紧绷着的腿缝里。

“正面不太好吧……？”

豆原从未见过他如今的表情。

濡湿着的，荡漾不已的，飘忽不定的，只和他的视线接触了一瞬，就迅速移开的。

浴袍下摆散开着，川尻裸露着大腿，紧紧并拢着裹住了他硬挺的器官，富有弹性的肌肉紧密贴合着，摩擦过细腻腿根的触感，让豆原有一些失神。

“……那该怎么做呢？”

“从背后来吧。”

川尻慢慢地抬起大腿，性器的前端在他的腿根处留下了湿痕，甚至牵扯出不清不楚的丝线，他背对着豆原，再一次撩起浴袍的下摆，又小心翼翼地坐下去。

然后豆原听到他这么说。

“这样你就可以把我想成…你喜欢的那种女孩。”

tbc


End file.
